A Waltz with My Fairy Prince
by Post It Lover
Summary: "Welcome to LME's first Masked Ball." Kyoko was invited to the ball and is feeling quite nostalgic due to the magical atmosphere around her. Having wished for her own fairy prince to come, he does appear only this time, he's more real than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I apologize because this will be very OOC especially for Ren, but I just couldn't help but write it out. So please bear with me and complain to me if you'd like, in a form of a **review**. =) Thanks.

Disclaimer: Ren does not belong to me and neither does Skip Beat!

* * *

A Waltz with my Fairy Prince

_Mogami Kyoko-sama,_

_You are courteously invited to LME's first Masked Ball on December the 24th._

_The ball will be held at the Rose Pavillion at 6 o'clock in the evening and will end when the clock strikes 12._

_Please be advised that the attire is Princess Formal and a mask is required._

_We will be honored by your presence._

_RSVP to: Fairy Godfather, LME Building Penthouse Suite. 1-800-236-F.A.I.R.Y._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mogami Kyoko couldn't believe her eyes. The embossed blue and silver borders that ran along the sides of her invitation sparkled brightly as she excitedly brandished it in front of her best friend.

"Moko-san! We're invited to a ball! A princess' ball! A ball where we can wear fun, fluffy, frilly, fantastic princess gowns! And a carriage! I would love to ride in a carriage like the one that Cinderella had. Oh, but for that I would need a fairy godmother!" she exclaimed while she bounced happily in her seat.

"Mou! I can't believe that the president came up with such a ridiculous idea for Christmas! He even came up with a weird phone number! Who comes up with such frivolous things." complained Kotonami Moko-san ,who was currently sitting across Kyoko inside their office. "It's such a waste of time, not to mention, a waste of my money if I have to buy my dress! Mou! I won't come to this ridiculous party!"

"B-b-bu-but Moko-san, if you don't come with me, then it'll definitely be obvious that I'm a wallflower!" whined Kyoko as she waved the invitation across Kanae's face. "See! It says here at the bottom, '_Accompanying Prince Charmings are highly encouraged.'_"

"So, what's your problem?" asked Kanae, slowly rolling her eyes. "It just said '_highly encouraged'_ not '_required'_" she reasoned and looked at her friend. When her eyes fell on Kyoko however, she wished she hadn't done so because Kyoko was shamelessly giving her _THE POUT_ complete with watery eyes. Yes. The one she just couldn't resist.

"Alright." Kanae said with a defeated sigh and the smile on Kyoko's face was instantaneous and she was happily bouncing on her seat again. "And if I'm going to go to this thing, might as well plan what we're going to wear to this darned party." Kanae resolved as the ever happy Kyoko started drawing out plans for their dresses and masks.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Have you sent all of the invitations to all of the people on the guest list?"

"Yes, sir. I've sent all the invitations to their respective addresses."

"Very well." said Lory Takarada, as he sat in his chair, proud that the first phase of his plan has already been set in motion. "All we have to do wait and see if there will be some magic flying around the ballroom that night."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Music flourished throughout the Rose Pavilion as a whole live orchestra played piece by wonderful piece for the guests present for LME's first ball. The pavilion, living up to its name, was filled with the various colors of roses, covering even the columns that surrounded the furnishings, which were specifically designed with a fairy tale motif in mind. And the motif did not go to waste as the guests arrived decked in ball gowns, tail-coats and corsets, all reminiscent of a child's fairy tale fantasy. All of the agency's actors, actresses, talents and employees were invited and were happily mingling, dancing and chatting, clearly enjoying the festivities prepared for them.

"Welcome! Welcome to all of you!" boomed Lory as he stepped up onto the stage. "Tonight, I hope that many of you would find love and happiness as befits the princesses and princes that you are! You may never know, your prince or princess just might be in the crowd. With the help of your fairy godfather, yours truly, I have invited suitable candidates for royalties such as yourselves. So please relax and enjoy the evening." He said as the crowd gave him a round of applause. One girl however, couldn't clap at all.

"Mou! Take out your over coat already!" Kanae told Kyoko who was stuck against the wall clutching her cloak. "What was the point in designing the dress if you're not going to show it off?"

"I-I just feel so under dressed, that's all." the ginger haired girl replied with a blush in her cheeks.

"Oh please, trust me. Your dress is definitely princess-y enough. And besides, I honestly thinks it's classy, elegant even. And plus, you made my dress and I really feel like I'm a genuine princess in it." she said as she directed a smile to her friend. Kanae was dressed in a periwinkle blue dress with sheer fabric flowing from her waist due to the empire waist cut that Kyoko made. With streaks of gold running along the hem of her dress, she was a vision of ethereal beauty, a fairy queen, an earth-bound Tytania.

"A-are you sure?" asked Kyoko.

"Positive."

Kyoko moved to take off her cloak when they heard a familiar voice.

"Kyoko-chan! Kotonami-san! Good evening!"

"Ah! Yashiro-san! Is that really you behind the mask?" Kyoko curiously inquired as the young manager made his way towards them with an unusual grace. Dressed in a black tuxedo with a crisp, white dress shirt that fit snugly enough to modestly show the well-built body he possesed which wasn't usually obvious in his usual brown manager suit. His mask, adorned with black sequins added a touch of mystery around him and Kyoko honestly thought it suited him.

"Of course Kyoko-chan! Who else can it be?" chuckled Yashiro-san. "Well Kotonami-san looks very lovely tonight but," he continued looking at Kyoko's attire, completely missing the blush that came across Kanae's cheeks. "But Kyoko-chan, why are you still wearing your cloak?"

"Oh. Haha. I was nervous at the beginning and I felt a little underdressed, but I'm okay now." Kyoko said with a slight chuckle as she motioned to take her cloak off. As she did so, Yashiro-san was shocked—completely shocked as Kyoko revealed her dress.

The smooth curves of her shoulders and waist flaunted themselves as Kyoko's haltered dress, a sad blue color with a shimmer of purple at just the right light, hugged her body perfectly. Her hair, softly curled, fell elegantly around her lightly powdered face and was topped by a simple but beautiful tiara. Kyoko was the very picture of royalty—the type of princess that every little girl wished to be.

"Wow. I'm speechless Kyoko-chan." said Yashiro-san still finding words to adequately describe Kyoko's appearance. "Imagine what Ren would say. By the way, have you two seen him? He told me to go ahead because he said he still had to go back to his house."

"I don't think he's here yet Yashiro-san because if he was then people would probably notice very easily." Kyoko told him as he was scanning the crowd on his toes looking for his charge.

"Well, you're probably right Kyoko-chan." He said with a smile. "While we're waiting, do you mind if I steal Kotonami-san for a dance Kyoko-chan?"

Looking mischievously at Kanae, Kyoko nodded in agreement as a waltz played in the air and Yashiro-san took her best friend to the dance floor. Walking outside to the empty balcony, Kyoko leaned onto the railing to look towards the full moon. All the dresses, the masks, the lavish costumes and the magical atmosphere that her surroundings held couldn't help but remind her of her own magical encounter of her fairy prince, Corn.

"Oh Corn." She whispered to the wind, silently hoping that it will carry her message to Corn's kingdom. "I'm really happy now you know? I wish you could see me and see for yourself how happy I am now that I have a new life here in Tokyo. I know you're happy too because your wings have grown and you can fly freely without your wings falling apart. I hope those wings could take you back to me, at least once."

Feeling less stressed after talking to Corn and a bit chilly from the December cold, Kyoko moved to make her way back inside. As she did so, she heard a soft 'thud' from where she was a few moments ago and she turned around to see what the sound came from.

And then, there _he_ was. Illuminated only by the moonlight, but his golden hair nonetheless unmistakable in the night sky, he gave her a gentle smile. A smile that has haunted Kyoko's memories for so long and after ten years, she saw him again.

"Hello Kyoko-chan."

She could only whisper in reply, as if saying his name out loud would make him vanish.

"Corn."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know that Ren would **never** dare to risk his true identity in the series even if it meant making Kyoko happy by letting her see Corn, but I really would like to write this one out so sorry for the OOCness.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I apologize because this will be very OOC especially for Ren, but I just couldn't help but write it out. So please bear with me and complain to me if you'd like, in the form of a **review**. =) As for Of Love and Of Heartbreak (OLAOH ) I'm working on the next chapter^-^ so please wait for it=)

ALSO: Try listening to "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin while reading the story, especially the waltz part=) It works very well for the ambiance. ^-^

Disclaimer: Ren does not belong to me and neither does Skip Beat! nor does the song "So Close". It's rightfully owned by Jon McLaughlin.

* * *

A Waltz with my Fairy Prince

"Corn." She whispered still surprised by the fact the he was there and he came out of nowhere.

"Good evening." He said with a smile behind his mask.

Even through his mask, Kyoko knew without a shadow of a doubt that the person in front of her was definitely Corn. His dignified stance as he was elegantly wrapped in a white tailcoat with a golden tie, the way the moon shone brightly behind his back told her that she was face to face with her childhood friend. Although she knew this, she couldn't help but also be quite aware of how different this Corn was, of how masculine he has become, after all, the last time she saw him, he was still the size of a human child. Now he seemed even more mature, elegant and even more mysterious than he was ten years ago. These things made her slightly apprehensive when he held out his hand.

Sensing her apprehension, Corn opted to regain her trust by doing a small leap in the air. Kyoko's eyes widened as she remembered how Corn 'flew' for her ten years ago.

"I can't fly too high or the people inside might see." He said with a smile as he saw her astonished face. "The wind delivered your message Kyoko-chan. So I hurried here as fast as I can."

Walking towards the balcony railing once more, Kyoko stole a glance at Corn. He looked down at her and said, "You look happy Kyoko-chan. I'm glad that you're happy now."

"T-thank you Corn." She said unsurely because a part of her found his presence strangely familiar highly reminiscent of one _sempai_. _'Stupid! Stupid Kyoko! Of course he's familiar because you've met him already!' _she mentally chastised and convinced herself that there was nothing to be afraid of. "U-uhm. You seem to be doing really well too. You don't even need to climb on a high rock in order to fly. You just did it where you stood a couple of minutes ago."

Corn chuckled lightly. "I am doing well Kyoko-chan. Thank you for worrying about me. I heard from one of my scouts that someone made you cry by telling you that I might be gone from the world."

Kyoko gasped as she heard him mention the incident with the demon from the 'Beagles'. "You knew about that?"

"Yes. One of my scouts told me as he was passing by the area."

"Well, now I can prove that Beagle wrong because you're here with me Corn! And Tsuruga-san was right! You don't belong to this world in the first place. But, I'm truly very happy that you came to see me Corn. I really missed you." Kyoko said with a smile, the first real smile she's given him since their reunion.

'Corn' couldn't help himself anymore and asked for the thing he wanted the most from her tonight.

"Kyoko-chan."

"Hmm?"

"I can't stay for too long." He said sadly as her expression turned from happiness to one of shock and disappointment.

"But you just came! Why do you have to leave so soon? Please stay a bit more Corn! Th-there's someone I want to introduce you to." She pleaded softly. "He's the only person I've ever told about you and I really want you to meet each other!"

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I have to go back to my kingdom. I have responsibilities there. I'm really sorry. I really only sneaked out just to see you."

"But—but—" she stuttered on the verge of tears of losing her friend once more.

"I'll come back. I'll visit more often now. Besides, I have to keep a close eye on the 'Beagle' guy you told me about." He said, trying to pacify her. "So please don't cry anymore Kyoko-chan."

As Kyoko's tears abated with reassurance of more frequent visits, the strains of a song softly floated into the air. 'Corn' took the opportunity to take her hand and bowed in front of her.

"Kyoko-chan." he called to her as he looked her in the eyes. "Will you do me the honor of a dance?"

Looking at their joined hands, Kyoko could only manage a small nod as she became really aware of Corn's presence. He gently pulled her to him and placed his hand at the small of her back as he led them to the middle of the moonlit balcony.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

As he carefully held her other hand on his own, she couldn't help but marvel at his grace and finesse. When he secured his hold on her, he looked her straight in the eyes, silently asking if she was ready. She stared at his eyes, the most enchanting feature of his face and gave a small smile of acquiescence.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

Corn eased her into the dance and moved her through gracefully and in time with the tune. Gaining confidence in her feet and knowing that her partner will definitely lead her through the song, Kyoko closed her eyes to relish in the once-in-a-lifetime experience. She was shielded from the cold by his body and she breathed in his fresh, soft but masculine scent, again strangely familiar, but she was far more intoxicated with the happiness she felt that she failed to recognize that it was not the first time she had smelled the scent.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

'Corn' on the other hand, concentrated fully at the princess in his arms. Looking at her face through the moonlight gave her a mysterious glow, as if she truly was a fairy tale princess come to life. He observed her face, her every expression as they moved fluidly with the music. Her lightly shadowed eyelids, her rose colored cheeks, he absorbed them all, searing them into his brain because he knows that she will never be this unguarded with his other self. He continued to look until he landed on her lips, carefully arched into a small smile as she tried to hum with the music.

_Oh! How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

He fought tooth and nail in order to prevent himself from taking her lips, as vulnerable as they were right now, because he did not want to taint her memory of Corn. He wanted to do nothing more but to hold this precious jewel in his arms forever, this wonderful and amazing treasure. But he knew 'Corn' had to go soon and let go of her and hand her over to his other self, who cannot afford to hold her in public so intimately and stare at her to his heart's content like he was doing now.

_We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

As the last notes of the song floated into their little world, Corn held his princess close for one last time before whispering in her ears.

"Good night Kyoko-chan. I'll see you soon."

He softly let go and by the time Kyoko opened her eyes, he was gone, leaving only a small dark blue stone hanging around her neck.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's been an hour and a half! Where is that guy?" asked Yashiro-san as he led Kanae to their table and scanned the dancing crowd for his charge once more.

"Don't worry. They'll announce him when he arrives." Supplied Kanae as she looked at the trumpeters lined near the door, ready to blast the ears off of anyone who comes to the party. She thought the party was going to be the usual, just her and Kyoko. But she was pleasantly surprised when Yashiro-san asked her for a dance. He was a comic, easily breaking her nervousness with his quick and witty comments. She stole another glance at him when Kyoko floated towards them with a far off look.

"Where have you been and what happened to you?" shot Kanae as she sensed something out of place in Kyoko's actions.

Kyoko on the other hand was still very much lost in her own world, still overwhelmed by the sensations of her encounter with her fairy prince. She looked at her best friend and with as small happy but mysterious smile and said, "I went to a ball with my fairy prince."

Yashiro-san and Kanae never had the chance to press her for details as the trumpets sounded once more to announce the presence of Tsuruga Ren.

Dressed impeccably in a black tuxedo with its matching waistcoat and a gold cravat, his golden mask artfully decorated with white beads and rhinestones drawing attention to his deep dark eyes. He was the vision of aristocracy with the aura of dignity to match.

Searching the crowd for his manager, he found him waving frantically at him beside his target for the night. Carefully making his way through the crowd towards his princess, he stopped a couple of feet from them only to give them a formal bow.

"Good evening to these two lovely princesses." He greeted as he looked at both girls who bowed to him in response. "You look beautiful Kotonami-san" he said, making the girl blsuh. Turning to Kyoko, he gave her his most honest opinion. "You look absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful Mogami-san" causing all three people near him to blush intensely at his straightforwardness. Gazing at Kyoko in the moonlight was one thing, but seeing her in bright lights giving life to her dress, Ren had to admit that it was a whole new experience.

"It looks like you managed to capture one princess Yashiro-san." He said pointedly, seeing that his manager was quite near Kotonami-san. "You don't mind if I steal this princess away then do you?" he asked, while giving Kyoko a warm smile.

"No, I don't mind." _Not at all…_thought Yashiro-san. After giving them a bow, Kyoko went to the next table with Ren, who had drinks delivered for them.

"How is the party Mogami-san?" he started lightly handing her drink over to her.

"It was wonderful." she said while taking a delicate sip from her glass.

Eyebrows slightly moving upwards he asked, "Was? Why is it not fun now? Is it because I came to the party?" he said, unable to resist the urge to tease her.

"No! No! Not at all Tsuruga-san!" she quickly replied, flustered that her sempai thought that he was the reason for her use of the past tense. "It's just, I—" Ren cut her short when he pointed out to her neck.

"That's a very beautiful necklace Mogami-san. That's a very rare stone." He told her informatively all the while observing her reaction. And he was very pleased with what he saw. Her eyes softened and her lips curved upwards to form a gentle smile.

"You'll never believe it Tsuruga-san! It was just so wonderful! It was like a dream." Kyoko replied, still reminiscing of the night's previous events.

"Well, try me Mogami-san."

Giving him a small embarrassed smile, she continued.

"It was Corn, Tsuruga-san!" she said breathlessly. "Corn came to me tonight and you were right! He can fly freely now and he can fly as high as he wants but he didn't fly too high tonight because the other guests might see him." she told him excitedly.

Ren on the other hand, couldn't help but feel a little jealous of 'Corn' as his princess continued to talk freely about his other self without hesitation, the dance, their talk, and the whole experience, even mentioning how much she had missed her fairy prince.

"And then, after that, he whispered 'Good Night' and when I opened my eyes, he was gone, leaving me this necklace." She finished with a disappointed look in her face.

"You don't seem too happy for someone who just met their fairy prince Mogami-san." Noted Ren as he regarded her expression.

"I will never have an experience as beautiful as that one Tsuruga-san." she replied, eyes downcast. "That's why I'll consider it a precious memory, even though I still can't believe it wasn't a dream."

"Well, maybe that's why Corn left you the necklace as proof that it wasn't a dream."

She sighed and smiled sadly, "I know. But as I said, I will never feel that way ever again, as if I were a cherished person, as if I were loved."

Although feeling ridiculously immature and stupid at being jealous at his _other_ self, Ren just had to challenge her last statement.

As the melody of the final waltz of the night traveled through the air, Kyoko was surprised to find a large warm hand take her own and when she looked up from staring at the floor, the Most sought after Bachelor in Japan was kneeling in front of her.

"Let me prove you wrong Mogami-san." Ren whispered, clearly referring to her last statement. "Will you give me the honor of a dance?"

Feeling her heart beat faster, a wave of nostalgia came over her as the events of the night replayed themselves in her mind's eye. She could only stare in response as the feel of his hand on hers felt very familiar. And as he gently led her to the middle of the dance floor and led her through every twirl and dip, she smiled a smile of pure happiness. Corn had really kept his promise.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the other end of the hall, Lory sat on his throne, observing a particular couple who has caught the attention of the guests. Leaning towards his partner for the night, he softly whispered in her ear.

"It looks like you had a lot of trouble changing him back and forth Ten. Did he ever tell you why?" he asked his partner, the ever faithful Miss Jelly Woods who was dressed as a queen herself.

"No, he never did." she replied.

"Ah. Well, it's no bother as long as my plan came into fruition." He noted as he looked on the couple continued to dance gracefully in the middle of the floor. _'Looks like Kuon has finally decided to take a risk Kuu.' _he thought to himself. '_And I think you will definitely welcome this princess as your daughter-in-law very soon. Very soon…'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Ah...the ending was crappy but I couldn't think of a really good way to end it... If you liked it, **Reviews** are very much welcomed^-^If you didnt. **Reviews **are still welcomed.


End file.
